Carole King
Carole King (born February 9, 1942) is an American composer and singer-songwriter.2 King's career began in the 1960s when she, along with her then husband Gerry Goffin, wrote more than two dozen chart hits for numerous artists, many of which have become standards. She has continued writing for other artists since then. King's success as a performer in her own right did not come until the 1970s, when she sang her own songs, accompanying herself on the piano, in a series of albums and concerts. After experiencing commercial disappointment with her debut album Writer, King scored her breakthrough with the album Tapestry, which topped the U.S. album chart for 15 weeks in 1971 and remained on the charts for more than six years.3 In 2000 Billboard pop music researcher Joel Whitburn named King the most successful female songwriter of 1955–99 because she wrote or co-wrote 118 pop hits on the Billboard Hot 100.4 King wrote 61 hits that charted in the UK.5 In 2005 music historian Stuart Devoy found her the most successful female songwriter on the UK singles charts 1952–2005.6 King has made 25 solo albums, the most successful being Tapestry, which held the record for most weeks at No. 1 by a female artist for more than 20 years. Her most recent non-compilation album was Live at the Troubadour in 2010, a collaboration with James Taylor that reached number 4 on the charts in its first week and has sold over 600,000 copies. Her records sales were estimated at more than 75 million copies worldwide.78 She has won four Grammy Awards and was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame and the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame for her songwriting. She is the recipient of the 2013 Library of Congress Gershwin Prize for Popular Song, the first woman to be so honored.9 She is also a 2015 Kennedy Center Honoree. Contents 1 Early life and '60s song-writing (1942–69) 2 Seventies singer-songwriter and Tapestry (1970–79) 3 Later life and work (1982–present) 4 Acting career 5 Personal life and family 6 Filmography 7 Political and environmental activism 8 Tributes and covers 9 Film biography 10 Broadway musical biography 11 Awards 11.1 Recognition 12 Discography 13 Certifications 14 See also 15 References 16 External links Early life and '60s song-writing (1942–69) King was born Carol Joan Klein in February 1942 in Manhattan, to a Jewish family. Her mother, Eugenia (née Cammer), was a teacher, and her father, Sidney N. Klein, was a firefighter for the New York City Fire Department.1011 She grew up in Brooklyn,12 learned the piano when she was four years old, and appeared on The Horn and Hardart Children's Hour with a school friend, performing "If I Knew You Were Comin' I'd've Baked a Cake" when she was eight.13 While at James Madison High School in the 1950s, Carol Klein changed her name to Carole King, formed a band called the Co-Sines, and made demo records with her friend Paul Simon for $25 a session.1415 Her first official recording was the promotional single "The Right Girl", released by ABC-Paramount in 1958, which she wrote and sang to an arrangement by Don Costa.16 She attended Queens College, where she met Gerry Goffin, who was to become her song-writing partner. When she was 17, they married in a Jewish ceremony on Long Island in August 1959 after King had become pregnant with her first daughter, Louise.1718 They left college and took daytime jobs, Goffin working as an assistant chemist and King as a secretary, while writing songs together in the evening at an office belonging to Don Kirshner's Aldon Music at 1650 Broadway opposite the Brill Building.19 Neil Sedaka, who'd dated King when he was still in high school,20 had a hit in 1959 with "Oh! Carol". Goffin took the tune and wrote the playful response "Oh! Neil", which King recorded and released as a single the same year. The B-side contained the Goffin-King song "A Very Special Boy".2122 The single was not a success.23 After writing The Shirelles' Billboard Hot 100 #1 hit "Will You Love Me Tomorrow", the first No.1 hit by a black girl group,24 Goffin and King gave up the daytime jobs to concentrate on writing.25 "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" became a standard.26 During the sixties, with King writing the music and Goffin the lyrics, the two wrote a string of classic songs for a variety of artists.27 King and Goffin were also the songwriting team behind Don Kirshner's Dimension Records, which produced songs including "Chains" (later covered by the Beatles), "The Loco-Motion" for their babysitter Little Eva, and "It Might as Well Rain Until September" which King recorded herself in 1962—her first hit.28 King would record a few follow-up singles in the wake of "September", but none of them sold much, and her already sporadic recording career was entirely abandoned (albeit temporarily) by 1966. Other songs of King's early period (through 1967) include "Half Way To Paradise" Orlando, covered by Billy Fury in U.K., "Take Good Care of My Baby" for Bobby Vee, "Up on the Roof" for the Drifters, "I'm into Something Good" for Earl-Jean (later covered by Herman's Hermits), "One Fine Day" for The Chiffons, "Pleasant Valley Sunday" for the Monkees (inspired by their move to suburban West Orange, New Jersey),29 and "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" for Aretha Franklin.30 By 1968, Goffin and King were divorced and were starting to lose contact.17 King moved to Laurel Canyon in Los Angeles with her two daughters and reactivated her recording career by forming "The City", a music trio consisting of Charles Larkey, her future husband, on bass; Danny Kortchmar on guitar and vocals; and King on piano and vocals.273132 The City produced one album, Now That Everything's Been Said in 1968, but King's reluctance to perform live meant sales were slow.33 A change of distributors meant that the album was quickly deleted; the group disbanded in 1969.34 The album was re-discovered by Classic Rock radio in the early 1980s and the cut "Snow Queen" received nominal airplay for a few years. Cleveland's WMMS played it every few weeks from 1981 to 1985, and the long-out-of-print LP became sought after by fans of Carole King who like the edgy sound of the music. Seventies singer-songwriter and Tapestry (1970–79) King about 1977 While in Laurel Canyon, King met James Taylor and Joni Mitchell as well as Toni Stern, with whom she would collaborate on songs.14 King made her first solo album, Writer, in 1970 for Lou Adler's Ode label, with Taylor playing acoustic guitar and providing backing vocals. It peaked at number 84 in the Billboard Top 200. The same year, King played keyboards on B.B. King's album Indianola Mississippi Seeds. King followed Writer in 1971 with Tapestry, which featured new compositions as well as reinterpretations of "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" and "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman." The album was recorded concurrently with Taylor's Mud Slide Slim, with an overlapping set of musicians including King, Danny Kortchmar and Joni Mitchell. Both albums included "You've Got a Friend", which was a number 1 hit for Taylor; King said in a 1972 interview that she "didn't write it with James or anybody really specifically in mind. But when James heard it he really liked it and wanted to record it".35 Tapestry was an instant success. With numerous hit singles – including a Billboard No.1 with "It's Too Late" – Tapestry held the No.1 spot for 15 consecutive weeks, remained on the charts for nearly six years, and has sold over 25 million copies worldwide.36 The album garnered four Grammy Awards including Album of the Year; Best Pop Vocal Performance, Female; Record of the Year ("It's Too Late," lyrics by Toni Stern); and Song of the Year, with King becoming the first woman to win the award ("You've Got a Friend"). The album appeared on Rolling Stone's "500 Greatest Albums of All Time" list at number 36.2 In addition, "It's Too Late" was number 469 on Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Carole King: Music was released in December 1971, certified gold on December 9, 1971. It entered the top ten at 8, becoming the first of many weeks Tapestry and Carole King: Music simultaneously occupied the top 10. The following week it rose to No.3 and finally to No.1 on January 1, 1972, staying there for three weeks. The album also spawned a top 10 hit, "Sweet Seasons" (US No.9 and AC No.2). Carole King: Music stayed on the Billboard pop album charts for 44 weeks and was eventually certified platinum. Rhymes and Reasons (1972), and Fantasy (1973) followed, each earning gold certifications. Rhymes and Reasons produced another hit, "Been to Canaan" (US No.24 and AC No.1), and Fantasy produced two hits, "Believe in Humanity" (US No.28) and "Corazon" (US No.37 and AC No.5), as well as another song that charted on the Hot 100, "You Light Up My Life" (US No.67 and AC No.6). In 1973, King performed a free concert in New York City's Central Park with 100,000 attending.37 In September 1974, King released her album Wrap Around Joy, which was certified gold on October 16, 1974, and entered the top ten at 7 on October 19, 1974. Two weeks later it reached 1 and stayed there one week. Wrap Around Joy spawned two hits. "Jazzman" was a single and reached 2 on November 9 but fell out of the top ten the next week. "Nightingale", a single on December 17, went to No. 9 on March 1, 1975. In 1975, King scored songs for the animated TV production of Maurice Sendak's Really Rosie, released as an album by the same name, with lyrics by Sendak. Thoroughbred (1976) was the last studio album she made under the Ode label.38 In addition to enlisting her long-time friends such as David Crosby, Graham Nash, James Taylor and Waddy Wachtel, King reunited with Gerry Goffin to write four songs for the album. Their partnership continued intermittently. King also did a promotional tour for the album in 1976. In 1977, King collaborated with another songwriter Rick Evers on Simple Things, the first release with a new label distributed by Capitol Records. Shortly after that King and Evers were married; he died of a cocaine overdose one year later, while King and daughter Sherry were in Hawaii. Simple Things was her first album that failed to reach the top 10 on the Billboard since Tapestry, and it was her last Gold-certified record by the RIAA, except a compilation entitled Her Greatest Hits the following year, and Live at the Troubadour in 2010. Despite its Gold-certified record status, Simple Things was named "The Worst Album of 1977" by Rolling Stone magazine.39 Neither Welcome Home (1978), her debut as a co-producer on an album, nor Touch the Sky (1979), reached the top 100. Pearls – The Songs of Goffin and King (1980) yielded a hit single, an updated version of "One Fine Day". Later life and work (1982–present) Carole King performing aboard USS Harry S. Truman in the Mediterranean in 2000 King moved to Atlantic Records for One to One (1982), and Speeding Time in 1983, which was a reunion with Tapestry-era producer Lou Adler. After a well-received concert tour in 1984, journalist Catherine Foster of the Christian Science Monitor dubbed King "a Queen of Rock". She also called King's performing "all spunk and exuberance."40 In 1985, she wrote and performed "Care-A-Lot", the theme to The Care Bears Movie. Also in 1985, she scored and performed (with David Sanborn) the soundtrack to the Martin Ritt-directed movie Murphy's Romance. The soundtrack, again produced by Adler, included the songs "Running Lonely" and "Love For The Last Time (Theme from 'Murphy's Romance')", although a soundtrack album was apparently never officially released.41 King made a cameo appearance in the film as Tillie, a town hall employee.41 In 1989, she returned to Capitol Records and recorded City Streets, with Eric Clapton on two tracks and Branford Marsalis on one, followed by Color of Your Dreams (1993), with an appearance by Slash. Her song, "Now and Forever", was in the opening credits to the 1992 movie A League of Their Own, and was nominated for a Grammy Award.22 In 1988, she starred in the off-Broadway production A Minor Incident, and in 1994, she played Mrs Johnstone on Broadway in Blood Brothers. In 1996, she appeared in Brighton Beach Memoirs in Ireland, directed by Peter Sheridan. In 1991, she wrote with Mariah Carey the song "If It's Over", for Carey's second album Emotions. Early 1991 saw King's song "It's Too Late" covered by Dina Carroll on the Quartz album Perfect Timing. The cover topped the dance charts worldwide and reached No.8 in the UK Singles Chart in 1991. It was hoped that King would appear in the filming of the video for the song but she declined, citing her heavy tour schedule at that time. In 1997, she wrote "Wall Of Smiles/Torre De Marfil" with Soraya for her 1997 album of the same title. the same year King wrote and recorded backing vocals on "The Reason" for Celine Dion on her album Let's Talk About Love. The song sold worldwide, including one million in France. It went to number 1 in France, 11 in the UK, and 13 in Ireland. The pair performed a duet on the first VH1 Divas Live benefit concert. King also performed her "You've Got A Friend" with Celine Dion, Gloria Estefan and Shania Twain as well as "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" with Aretha Franklin and others, including Mariah Carey. In 1998, King wrote "Anyone at All", and performed it in You've Got Mail, starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. In 2001, King appeared in a television ad for the Gap, with her daughter, Louise Goffin.42 She performed a new song, "Love Makes the World", which became a title track for her studio album in autumn 2001 on her own label, Rockingale, distributed by Koch Records. The album includes songs she wrote for other artists during the mid-1990s and features Celine Dion, Steven Tyler, Babyface and k.d. lang. Love Makes the World went to 158 in the US and No. 86 in the UK. It also debuted on Billboard′s Top Independent Albums chart and Top Internet Albums chart at No. 20.84344 An expanded edition of the album was issued six years later called Love Makes the World Deluxe Edition. It contains a bonus disc with five additional tracks, including a remake of "Where You Lead (I Will Follow)" co-written with Toni Stern.45 The same year, King and Stern wrote "Sayonara Dance", recorded by Yuki, former lead vocalist of the Japanese band Judy and Mary, on her first solo album Prismic the following year. Also in 2001, King composed a song for All About Chemistry album by Semisonic, with the band's frontman Dan Wilson. King launched her Living Room Tour in July 2004 at the Auditorium Theatre in Chicago. That show, along with shows at the Greek Theater in Los Angeles and the Cape Cod Melody Tent (Hyannis, Massachusetts), were recorded as The Living Room Tour in July 2005. The album sold 44,000 copies in its first week in the US, landing at 17 on the Billboard 200, her highest-charting album since 1977. The album also charted at 51 in Australia. It has sold 330,000 copies in the United States.464748 In August 2006 the album re-entered the Billboard 200 at 151.49 The tour stopped in Canada, Australia and New Zealand. A DVD of the tour, called Welcome to My Living Room, was released in October 2007.50 King and James Taylor performing during their 2010 Troubadour Reunion Tour In November 2007, King toured Japan with Mary J. Blige and Fergie from the Black Eyed Peas. Japanese record labels Sony and Victor reissued most of King's albums, including the works from the late 1970s previously unavailable on compact disc. King recorded a duet of the Goffin/King composition "Time Don't Run Out on Me" with Anne Murray on Murray's 2007 album Anne Murray Duets: Friends and Legends. The song had previously been recorded by Murray for her 1984 album Heart Over Mind. In 2010, King and James Taylor staged their Troubadour Reunion Tour together, recalling the first time they played at The Troubadour, West Hollywood in 1970. The pair had reunited two and a half years earlier in 2007 with the band they used in 1970 to mark the club's 50th anniversary. They enjoyed it so much that they decided to take the band on the road for 2010. The touring band featured players from that original band: Russ Kunkel, Leland Sklar, and Danny Kortchmar. Also present was King's son-in-law, Robbie Kondor. King played piano and Taylor guitar on each other's songs, and they sang together some of the numbers they were both associated with. The tour began in Australia in March, returning to the United States in May. It was a major commercial success, with King playing to some of the largest audiences of her career. Total ticket sales exceeded 700,000 and the tour grossed over 59 million dollars, making it one of the most successful tours of the year.51 During their Troubadour Reunion Tour, Carole King released two albums, one with James Taylor. The first, released on April 27, 2010, The Essential Carole King, is a two-disc compilation album. The first disc features many songs Carole King has recorded, mostly her hit singles. The second disc features recordings by other artists of songs that King wrote, most of which made the top 40, and many of which reached No.1.52 The second album was released on May 4, 2010 and is a collaboration of King and James Taylor called Live at the Troubadour, which debuted at No.4 in the United States with sales of 78,000 copies.53 Live at the Troubadour has since received a gold record from the RIAA for shipments of over 500,000 copies in the US and has remained on the charts for 34 weeks, currently (2011) charting at No.170 on the Billboard 200.54 On December 22, 2010, Carole King's mother, Eugenia Gingold, died in the Hospice Care unit at Delray Medical Center in Delray Beach, Florida at the age of 94. King stated that the cause of death was congestive heart failure. Gingold's passing was reported by the Miami Herald on January 1, 2011.55 In the fall of 2011 she released A Holiday Carole,56 which includes holiday standards and new songs written by her daughter Louise Goffin who also is producer for the album. The album would garner a Grammy nomination for Best Traditional Pop Album. Her autobiography "A Natural Woman: A Memoir" was published by Grand Central in the United States on April 10, 2012. It entered the NYT best seller list at No.6.5758 On Thursday, May 10, 2012, it was announced that Carole King was retiring from music and that her days in music have most likely ended. King herself also doubted she would ever write another song and said that her 2010 Troubadour Reunion Tour with James Taylor was probably the last tour of her life, saying that it "was a good way to go out." King also stated that she will most likely not be writing or recording any new music.5960 However, on May 22, King wrote on her Facebook page that she never said she was actually retiring, and insisted that she was just "taking a break." Carole campaigned for Idahoan Nicole Lefavour and Barack Obama in 2012. Early in December 2012, Carole received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.61 In 2012 she was given the benefit concert 'Painted Turtle – a celebration of Carole King'.62 King also did an Australian tour in February 2013.63 Following the Boston Marathon bombings of April 2013, she performed in Boston with James Taylor in order to help victims of the bombing.64 "Carole King has been one of the most influential songwriters of our time. For more than five decades, she has written for and been recorded by many different types of artists for a wide range of audiences, communicating with beauty and dignity the universal human emotions of love, joy, pain and loss. Her body of work reflects the spirit of the Gershwin Prize with its originality, longevity and diversity of appeal." James H. Billington Librarian of Congress65 In late 2012, the Library of Congress announced that Carole King had been named the 2013 recipient of the prestigious Gershwin Prize for Popular Song66 – the first woman to receive the distinction given to songwriters for a body of work. President and Mrs. Barack Obama hosted the award concert at the White House on May 22, 2013, with the President presenting the prize and reading the citation.67 In June 2013 she campaigned in Massachusetts for US Representative Ed Markey, the Democratic nominee in a special election for the US Senate to succeed John Kerry who had resigned to become Secretary of State. Carole King was honored as MusiCares Person of the Year in January 2014.68 In December 2015, King was honored as a Kennedy Center Honoree. She was the headline performer at the British Summer Time Festival held in Hyde Park, London on July 3, 2016, playing all of Tapestry.69 Acting career King has appeared sporadically in acting roles, notably three appearances as guest star on the TV series Gilmore Girls as Sophie, the owner of the Stars Hollow music store. King's song "Where You Lead (I Will Follow)" was also the theme song to the series, in a version sung with her daughter Louise.70 King also appeared as Mrs. Johnstone as a replacement in the original Broadway production of Blood Brothers. Personal life and family King has been married four times, to Gerry Goffin, Charles Larkey, Rick Evers, and Rick Sorenson. In her 2012 memoir A Natural Woman, King wrote that she had been physically abused by her third husband, Rick Evers, on a regular basis.71 Evers died of a cocaine overdose days after they broke up in 1978.72 Her children are musicians Louise Goffin and Sherry Goffin Kondor, artist Molly Larkey, and Levi Larkey.73 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1975 Chicken Soup with Rice Rosie (voice) Short film 1977 Bionic Boy 1985 Murphy's Romance Tillie 1987 Russkies Mrs. Kovac 1989 Hider in the House Tom's Mother (voice) Television Year Title Role Notes 1975 Really Rosie Rosie (voice) Television film 1975 The Mary Tyler Moore Show Aunt Helen "Anyone Who Hates Kids and Dogs" (Season 5 Episode 24) 1984 Faerie Tale Theatre Mother "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" (Season 3, Episode 1) 1989 The Tracey Ullman Show Joan, Shopaholics Anonymous Member "The Holland Tunnel of Love" (Season 4, Episode 8) 1991 The Trials of Rosie O'Neill Tobey Kalow "The Reunion" (Season 1, Episode 15) 1991 ABC Afterschool Specials Johanna Martin "It's Only Rock & Roll" (Season 19, Episode 5) 2002–05 Gilmore Girls Sophie Bloom "Help Wanted" (Season 2, Episode 20) "To Live and Let Diorama" (Season 5, Episode 18) "He's Slippin' 'Em Bread... Dig?" (Season 6, Episode 10) 2016 Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life Sophie Bloom Guest role Political and environmental activism After relocating to Idaho in 1977, King became involved in environmental issues. Since 1990, she has been working with the Alliance for the Wild Rockies and other groups towards passage of the Northern Rockies Ecosystem Protection Act (NREPA). King has testified on Capitol Hill three times on behalf of NREPA: in 1994, 2007 and again in 2009.7475 King is also politically active in the United States Democratic Party. In 2003, she began campaigning for John Kerry, performing in private homes for caucus delegates during the Democratic primaries. On July 29, 2004, she made a short speech and sang at the Democratic National Convention, about two hours before Kerry made his acceptance speech for the Democratic nomination for President.76 King continued her support of Kerry throughout the general election. When Kerry was named Secretary of State in 2013 she campaigned with US Representative Ed Markey, the Democratic nominee to succeed Kerry in a special election. In 2008, King appeared on the March 18 episode of The Colbert Report, touching on her politics again. She said she was supporting Hillary Clinton, and said the choice had nothing to do with gender. She also said she would have no issues if Barack Obama won the election. Before the show's conclusion, she returned to the stage to perform "I Feel the Earth Move".77 On October 6, 2014, she performed at a Democratic fundraiser at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills, California, attended by Vice President Joe Biden.78 Tributes and covers King during an interview at the JFK Presidential Library, Boston, Mass., April 12, 2012 An all-star roster of artists paid tribute to King on the 1995 album Tapestry Revisited: A Tribute to Carole King. From the album, Rod Stewart's version of "So Far Away" and Celine Dion's cover of "A Natural Woman" were both Adult Contemporary chart hits. Other artists who appeared on the album included Amy Grant ("It's Too Late"), Richard Marx ("Beautiful"), Aretha Franklin ("You've Got a Friend"), Faith Hill ("Where You Lead"), and the Bee Gees ("Will You Love Me Tomorrow?"). Former Monkee Micky Dolenz released King for a Day, a tribute album consisting of songs written or co-written by King, in 2010.79 The album includes "Sometime in the Morning", a King-penned song originally recorded by the Monkees in 1967. Dolenz had previously recorded another of King's Monkees compositions, "Porpoise Song", on his lullaby-themed CD Micky Dolenz Puts You to Sleep.80 Many other cover versions of King's work have appeared over the years. Most notably, "You've Got a Friend" was a smash No.1 hit for James Taylor in 1971 and a top 40 hit for Roberta Flack and Donny Hathaway that same year. Isaac Hayes recorded "It's Too Late" for his No.1 R&B live album Live at the Sahara Tahoe. Barbra Streisand had a top 40 hit in 1972 with "Where You Lead" twice – by itself and as part of a live medley with "Sweet Inspiration". Streisand also covered "No Easy Way Down" in 1971, "Beautiful" and "You've Got A Friend" in 1972, and "Being At War With Each Other" in 1974. Helen Reddy covered two Carole King penned tunes: the first was "No Sad Song" in 1971; the second was "I Can't Hear You No More" in 1976. The Carpenters recorded King's "It's Going to Take Some Time" in 1972, and reached number 12 on the Billboard charts. Richard Carpenter produced a version of "You've Got A Friend" with then teen singer/actor Scott Grimes in 1989. Martika had a number 25 hit in 1989 with her version of "I Feel the Earth Move", and "It's Too Late" reappeared on the Adult Contemporary chart in 1995 by Gloria Estefan. Linda Ronstadt recorded a new version of "Oh No Not My Baby" in 1993. Celine Dion also recorded King's song "The Reason" on her 1997 album Let's Talk About Love with Carole King singing backup and it became a million-seller and was certified Diamond in France. "Where You Lead" (lyrics by Toni Stern) became the title song of TV show Gilmore Girls. Mandy Moore covered "I Feel the Earth Move" on her 2003 album, Coverage. Film biography Main article: Grace of My Heart In 1996, a film very loosely based on King's life, Grace of My Heart, was written and directed by Allison Anders. In the film, an aspiring singer sacrifices her own singing career to write hit songs that launch the careers of other singers. Mirroring King's life, the film follows her from her first break, through the pain of rejection from the recording industry and a bad marriage, to her final triumph in realizing her dream to record her own hit album.81 The story includes material and characters loosely based on King's songwriting colleagues, as well as the singers for whom they wrote their material, and various producers involved in the creative environment that existed at the Brill Building from 1958 to 1964 and in the California music scene from 1965 to 1971. Broadway musical biography Main article: Beautiful: The Carole King Musical A musical version of King's life and career debuted in pre-Broadway tryouts in September 2013, in San Francisco, titled Beautiful: The Carole King Musical. It starred Jessie Mueller in the title role.82 Previews on Broadway began on November 21, 2013 at the Stephen Sondheim Theatre, with the official opening on January 12, 2014. The book is by Douglas McGrath.83 Reviews were mixed, but generally warm.84 Jessie Mueller won the Tony Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role in a Musical for her portrayal of King, and Brian Ronan won the Tony Award for Best Sound Design of a Musical.85 Awards Grammy Year Nominee/Work Award Result 1972 Tapestry Album of the Year Won "It's Too Late" Record of the Year Won "You've Got A Friend" Song of the Year Won "Tapestry" Best Female Pop Vocal Performance Won 1975 "Jazzman" Nominated 1976 Really Rosie Best Album for Children Nominated 1993 "Now and Forever" Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television Nominated 1998 Tapestry Grammy Hall of Fame Inducted 2002 "You've Got a Friend" Inducted 2002 "It's Too Late" Inducted 2004 Carole King Grammy Trustees Award Honored 2013 Lifetime Achievement Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award Honored A Holiday Carole Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album Nominated 2014 Carole King MusiCares Person of the Year Honored Primetime Emmy Year Nominee/Work Award Result 2000 "Song of Freedom" Outstanding Music and Lyrics Nominated Satellite Year Nominee/Work Award Result 1998 "Anyone At All" Best Original Song Nominated Recognition In 1987, Goffin and King were inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame. In 1988, Goffin and King received the National Academy of Songwriters Lifetime Achievement Award.17 In 1990, King was inducted, along with Goffin, into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in the non-performer category for her songwriting achievements. In 2002, King was given the "Johnny Mercer Award" by the Songwriters Hall of Fame. In 2004, Goffin and King were awarded the Grammy Trustees Award. King was inducted into the Long Island Music Hall of Fame in 2007.86 In 2012 (December 3), King received the 2,486th star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. In February 2013, King was awarded the Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award. On Tuesday, May 21, 2013, the Library of Congress hosted an invitation-only concert at their Coolidge Auditorium in honor of Carole King. The all-star tribute included performances by Siedah Garrett, Colbie Caillat, Gian Marco, Shelby Lynne, Patti Austin, Arturo Sandoval and King's daughter, Louise Goffin.87 On the following night, May 22, 2013, at the White House, King was joined by other star performers including James Taylor, Gloria Estefan, Emeli Sandé, Trisha Yearwood, Jesse McCartney and Billy Joel.88 President Barack Obama presented Carole King with the fourth Library of Congress Gershwin Prize for Popular Song, the first awarded to a woman composer.89 The White House concert and awards ceremony capped off two days of events celebrating Carole King. On December 6, 2015, she was honored at the Kennedy Center Honors for her lifetime contribution to American culture through the performing arts. Discography Main article: Carole King discography Writer (1970) *Tapestry (1971) Music (1971) Rhymes & Reasons (1972) Fantasy (1973) Wrap Around Joy (1974) Really Rosie soundtrack (1975) Thoroughbred (1976) Simple Things (1977) Welcome Home (1978) Touch the Sky (1979) Pearls: Songs of Goffin and King (1980) One to One (1982) Speeding Time (1983) City Streets (1989) Colour of Your Dreams (1993) Love Makes the World (2001) A Holiday Carole (2011) Certifications The years given are the years the albums and singles were released, and not necessarily the years in which they achieved their peak. U.S. Billboard Top 10 Albums8 1971 – Tapestry (No.1) 1971 – Music (No.1) 1972 – Rhymes & Reasons (No.2) 1973 – Fantasy (No.6) 1974 – Wrap Around Joy (No.1) 1976 – Thoroughbred (No.3) 2010 – Live at the Troubadour (with James Taylor) (No.4) U.S. Billboard Top 10 'Pop' Singles8 1971 – "I Feel the Earth Move" (No.1) 1971 – "It's Too Late" (No.1) 1971 – "Sweet Seasons" (No.9) 1974 – "Jazzman" (No.2) 1974 – "Nightingale" (No.9) Albums and singles certifications Song title Certification "It's Too Late" Gold Album title Certification Tapestry Diamond Carole King: Music Platinum Rhymes and Reasons Gold Fantasy Gold Wrap Around Joy Gold Thoroughbred Gold Simple Things Gold Her Greatest Hits Platinum Live at the Troubadour Gold See also Book icon Book: Carole King List of songwriter collaborations References 1.Jump up ^ "Legendary singer/songwriter Carole King looks back". TODAY.com. October 4, 2012. Retrieved December 2, 2013. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Jason Ankeny. "Carole King Biography". AllMusic. 3.Jump up ^ "'Tapestry' Jumps from #15 to #7 on Billboard's Top Pop Catalog Chart". Carole King. 2001-10-12. Retrieved 2015-08-25. 4.Jump up ^ "Official Website of Carole King – Songwriter, Performer, Author". Carole King. January 24, 2014. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 5.Jump up ^ "The People Who Created The Soundtrack To Your Life eBook: Stuart Devoy: Kindle Store". Amazon.com. Retrieved 2015-08-25. 6.Jump up ^ David Roberts, Guinness Book of British Hit Singles, 2005. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 7.Jump up ^ "Carole King and James Taylor Troubadour Reunion Comes To An End" July 20, 2010, Anit Music.com 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d King Bio at Allmusic.com 9.Jump up ^ "Librarian of Congress Names Carole King Next Recipient of the Library of Congress Gershwin Prize for Popular Song" December 12, 2012, www.loc.gov 10.Jump up ^ Jeffrey S. Gurock (2012). Jews In Gotham (City of Promises). New York University Press. p. 121. Retrieved March 22, 2013. 11.Jump up ^ Sheila Weller, "‘Girls Like Us’", First Chapters, The New York Times, April 27, 2008. 12.Jump up ^ "Legendary singer/songwriter Carole King looks back – books". Today.msnbc.msn.com. January 13, 2012. Retrieved April 14, 2012. 13.Jump up ^ Carole King (April 10, 2012). A Natural Woman. Hachette UK. pp. 10–11. Retrieved March 22, 2013. 14.^ Jump up to: a b "Carole King Biography – Facts, Birthday, Life Story – Biography.com". biography.com. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 15.Jump up ^ James E. Perone (2006). The Words and Music of Carole King. Greenwood Publishing Group. p. 3. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 16.Jump up ^ "Carole King – The Right Girl / Goin' Wild (Vinyl) at Discogs". discogs.com. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 17.^ Jump up to: a b c Weller, Sheila. Girls Like Us: Carole King, Joni Mitchell, Carly Simon-and the Journey of a Generation New York, Washington Square Press, 2008. ISBN 978-0-7434-9147-1 18.Jump up ^ Helen Brown (April 22, 2009). "Carole King interview". The Daily Telegraph. London: TMG. ISSN 0307-1235. OCLC 49632006. Retrieved March 17, 2013. 19.Jump up ^ "Songwriters Hall of Fame – Gerry Goffin". songwritershalloffame.org. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 20.Jump up ^ Curt Schleier (June 7, 2012). "Q&A: Neil Sedaka on Adele and Carole King – The Arty Semite – Forward.com". The Jewish Daily Forward. Retrieved March 19, 2013. 21.Jump up ^ "Carole King – Oh, Neil / A Very Special Boy (Vinyl) at Discogs". discogs.com. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 22.^ Jump up to: a b James E. Perone (2006). The Words and Music of Carole King. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-275-99027-5. 23.Jump up ^ Michael Billig (June 1, 2001). Rock 'n' Roll Jews. Syracuse University Press. p. 95. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 24.Jump up ^ Alwyn W. Turner (2003). The Rough Guide to Rock. Rough Guides. p. 426. Retrieved March 19, 2013. 25.Jump up ^ Rachel Louise Snyder (June 19, 1999). "Will you still love me tomorrow?". salon.com. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 26.Jump up ^ James E. Perone (2006). The Words and Music of Carole King. Greenwood Publishing Group. p. 131. Retrieved March 18, 2013. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Bio | Carole King. caroleking.com. Retrieved March 19, 2013. 28.Jump up ^ "Dimension Album Discography". Both Sides Now Publications. Retrieved November 24, 2013. 29.Jump up ^ La Gorce, Tammy. New Jersey's Magic Moments, The New York Times, October 30, 2005. Accessed November 25, 2007. 30.Jump up ^ "Gerry Goffin and Carole King Biography | The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum". rockhall.com. Retrieved March 19, 2013. 31.Jump up ^ Alex Ogg (November 1, 2003). The Rough Guide to Rock. Rough Guides. p. 556. Retrieved March 19, 2013. 32.Jump up ^ "The City". Allmusic. Retrieved February 6, 2011. 33.Jump up ^ James E. Perone (2006). The Words and Music of Carole King. Greenwood Publishing Group. p. 22. Retrieved February 6, 2011. 34.Jump up ^ "Now That Everything's Been Said – The City". Allmusic. Retrieved February 6, 2011. 35.Jump up ^ Harvey Kubernik (2008). "Troubadours – Carole King's Monumental Tapestry Album | American Masters | PBS". pbs.org. Retrieved March 20, 2013. 36.Jump up ^ James Rosen (April 19, 2012). "'A Natural Woman' by Carole King – Books". The Boston Globe. Retrieved March 20, 2013. 37.Jump up ^ "Carole King Artistfacts". Artistfacts.com. February 9, 1942. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 38.Jump up ^ "Carole King – Thoroughbred 1976 Album and Tour". Waddywachtelinfo.com. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 39.Jump up ^ Weller, Sheila. Girls Like Us: Carole King, Joni Mitchell, Carly Simon and the Journey of a Generation. New York: Washington Square Press, 2009, p. 394. 40.Jump up ^ Catherine Foster. "Carole King – still a Queen of Rock". CSMonitor.com. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 41.^ Jump up to: a b "Soundtracks for Murphy's Romance". IMDb.com. Retrieved April 18, 2014. 42.Jump up ^ "Carole King Gap Commercial". YouTube.com. Retrieved August 13, 2014. 43.Jump up ^ "Official Website of Carole King – Songwriter, Performer, Author". Carole King. January 24, 2014. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 44.Jump up ^ "Official Website of Carole King – Songwriter, Performer, Author". Carole King. January 24, 2014. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 45.Jump up ^ "Official Website of Carole King – Songwriter, Performer, Author". Carole King. January 24, 2014. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 46.Jump up ^ "Yahoo Music – Exclusive New Music and Music Videos". New.music.yahoo.com. April 20, 2011. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 47.Jump up ^ "Official Website of Carole King – Songwriter, Performer, Author". Carole King. January 24, 2014. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 48.Jump up ^ "Official Website of Carole King – Songwriter, Performer, Author". Carole King. January 24, 2014. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 49.Jump up ^ "Official Website of Carole King – Songwriter, Performer, Author". Carole King. January 24, 2014. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 50.Jump up ^ "Rockingdale Records Releases Carole King's 'Welcome to My Living Room' DVD". Carole King. 2007-12-01. Retrieved 2015-12-30. 51.Jump up ^ "James Taylor and Carole King Craft Season's Hottest Tour". Billboard. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 52.Jump up ^ "The Essential Carole King: Music". Amazon.com. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 53.Jump up ^ "Godsmack Grabs Third No. 1 Album; Eminem Wows Digitally". Billboard. Retrieved December 2, 2013. 54.Jump up ^ "Adele remains at No. 1; 'Idol' boosts Crystal Bowersox, Carole King". Content.usatoday.com. May 4, 2011. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 55.Jump up ^ Dolen, Christine. (July 31, 1916) Eugenia Gingold, Carole King's mother, dies at 94. MiamiHerald. Retrieved on July 8, 2011. 56.Jump up ^ Rockingdale Records HRM-33267-02 UPC 8-88072-33267-6 57.Jump up ^ "A Natural Woman". Carole King. Retrieved March 28, 2012. 58.Jump up ^ "Carole King: A Natural Woman – A Memoir on-sale April 10 | The Troubadour Tribune". Troubadourtribune.wordpress.com. March 12, 2012. Retrieved March 28, 2012. 59.Jump up ^ "Carole King: 'It Would be Lovely to Retire'". Billboard. September 14, 2009. Retrieved November 11, 2012. 60.Jump up ^ VVN Music (May 11, 2012). "Carole King Retires | News | Music News". Noise11. Retrieved November 11, 2012. 61.Jump up ^ "Carole King receives Hollywood Walk of Fame star; ABC". ABClocal.com. December 4, 2012. 62.Jump up ^ "A Celebration of Carole King And Her Music; Denver Post". Denver Post. December 5, 2012. 63.Jump up ^ "Carole King Australian Tour, February 2013; MUsic Feeds". musicfeeds (Australia). November 12, 2012. 64.Jump up ^ "Boston Strong – Carole King & James Taylor - "Up on the Roof" - LIVE". YouTube. June 1, 2013. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 65.Jump up ^ "Carole King Is Winner of Gershwin Prize for Popular Song", Playbill, Dec. 13, 2012 66.Jump up ^ Yohana Desta (2013-05-21). "Carole King on Gershwin Prize: 'Do not make me cry'". USA Today. Retrieved 2015-07-24. 67.Jump up ^ "The President and First Lady Host Concert Honoring Carole King: Recipient of the 2013 Library of Congress Gershwin Prize for Popular Song". Carole King. May 23, 2013. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 68.Jump up ^ "Carole King Named 2014 MusiCares Person Of The Year". GRAMMY.com. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 69.Jump up ^ "Carole King makes UK stage return playing Tapestry in full". bbc.co.uk. Retrieved 2016-07-04. 70.Jump up ^ "Carole-King-Welcome-to-My-Living-Room – Cast, Crew, Director and Awards". Movies.nytimes.com. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 71.Jump up ^ King, Carole. A Natural Woman – a Memoir. New York: Grand Central Publishing, 2012, p. 282. 72.Jump up ^ King, Carole. A Natural Woman – a Memoir. New York: Grand Central Publishing, 2012, p. 310-311. 73.Jump up ^ Horsburgh, Susan. "Harmonic Emergence – Famous Bloodlines, Carole King". People.com. Retrieved December 2, 2013. 74.Jump up ^ Soldevere, Joe; Sarah Moore (April 20, 2007). "Carole King Joins Reps. Maloney and Shays in Support of the Northern Rockies Ecosystem Protection Act". Press Releases. Washington, D.C. U.S.A.: Official Website of the United States House of Representatives. Retrieved February 16, 2010. 75.Jump up ^ Houston, Jon (February 11, 2009). "Carole King Joins Rep. Carolyn Maloney in Supporting the Northern Rockies Ecosystem Protection Act". Press Releases. Washington, D.C.: Official website of the Unisted States House of Representatives. Retrieved February 16, 2010. 76.Jump up ^ Vaziri, Aidin (2004-08-15). "Pop Quiz: Carole King". SF Gate. Retrieved 2015-12-30. 77.Jump up ^ Daly, Sean. "Carole King: Her music, her life, her daughter". KSFR. Retrieved 2015-12-30. 78.Jump up ^ Victoria Talbot, VP Joe Biden to Snarl Traffic with Fundraiser at Beverly Wilshire Hotel, The Beverly Hills Hotel, October 6, 2014 79.Jump up ^ Graff, Gary. "Monkee Micky Dolenz Pays Tribute to Carole King." Billboard, June 3, 2010. Accessed July 21, 2011. 80.Jump up ^ Micky Dolenz Puts You to Sleep. AllMusic. Accessed July 21, 2011. 81.Jump up ^ Travers, Peter (1996-09-13). "Grace of My Heart". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 2015-12-30. 82.Jump up ^ Hetrick, Adam. "Broadway-Bound Beautiful: The Carole King Musical Ends San Francisco Engagement Oct. 20", playbill.com, October 20, 2013. 83.Jump up ^ Hetrick, Adam. "Beautiful: The Carole King Musical, Starring Jessie Mueller, Arrives on Broadway Nov. 21", playbill.com, November 21, 2013. 84.Jump up ^ Staff. "The Verdict: Critics Review Beautiful: The Carole King Musical ", playbill.com, January 12, 2014. 85.Jump up ^ 1, tonyawards.com 86.Jump up ^ "Long Island Music Hall of Fame | Preserving & Celebrating the Long Island musical heritage". Limusichalloffame.org. Retrieved April 19, 2014. 87.Jump up ^ Desta, Yohana (May 21, 2013). "Carole King on Gershwin Prize: 'Do not make me cry'". USA Today. Retrieved May 23, 2013. 88.Jump up ^ Hetrick, Adam (May 28, 2013). "'Carole King White House Concert, With Billy Joel and James Taylor, Broadcast on PBS May 28'". Playbill. Retrieved May 28, 2012. 89.Jump up ^ "President and First Lady to Host Concert Honoring Carole King in the East Room". The White House.gov. Retrieved May 23, 2013. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Carole King. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Carole King Official website Carole King discography at Discogs Carole King at the Internet Movie Database Carole King at the Internet Broadway Database Carole King at the Songwriters Hall of Fame Category:Carole King Category:1942 births Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:1970s in music Category:1960s in music Category:A&M Records artists Category:American female pop singers Category:American pop pianists Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American soft rock musicians Category:EOne Music artists Category:American female rock singers Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Jewish singers Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Living people Category:Singers from New Jersey Category:American pianists Category:American session musicians Category:American keyboardists Category:Musicians from New York Category:Musicians from Brooklyn Category:New York Democrats Category:New Jersey Democrats Category:People from West Orange, New Jersey Category:Pop pianists Category:Queens College, City University of New York alumni Category:RCA Records artists Category:Epic Records artists Category:Priority Records artists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Songwriters from New York Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:People from Manhattan Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Gershwin Prize recipients Category:American soul singers Category:Jewish folk singers Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners